Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eigth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Fan Le Lao makes Zhao Yan unconscious and have her brought back to the Sabbat's HQ. She is chained when she wakes up. The Vampire who defeated her greets her and she recognizes him as the beggar from the Academy gates. She is weak because she was given a medicine that impairs the fighting abilites. She is forced to have a dinner with Fan Le Lao. She is informed that her comrades are dead and her sister betrayed her. Fan Le Lao demands from her the location of the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. She refuses to give it to him and as retaliation he has other Hunters be tortured and bitten in front of her. She faints, still not giving up the location of the Keys. Yi Sai visits Xi Yan, to inform her about her sister and he is sure that she knows something. Description Fan Le Lao makes a coccoon from the vines and makes Zhao Yan unconscious then tells her men to bring her. She later awakens in an underground basement at the Sabbat's HQ, chained to a column. She recognizes that the chains were enchanted and it is hard to break. A man greets her and she knows that it was he who defeated her. When he gets closer and raises his hand to break her chains she notices a familiar tattoo on his hand. She realizes that he was the beggar from the Academy gates. Enraged, she asks this and he confirms it. He claims that she left a deep impression on him. Zhao Yan tries to break away from him holding her chin, but she feels powerlessness in her body and collapses to the ground. Fan Le Lao informs her that she was given a medicine that weakens her combat ability and she couldn't even fight with a weak opponent now. She struggles to stand up but when she is about to collapse again he supports her, then summons her maids to help her dress up since she will have a dinner with him. At dinner she is refusing to eat and immediately asks him about his motives. Fan Le Lao finds is boring to reveal everything instantly, but decides to give some information. The Academy was annihilated, the Guang Zhi Yi Faction doesn't exist anymore. Zhao Yan is grieving for Kai Lin and Yi Shen, she suddenly stands up and demands to know what happened to her sister. Fan Le Lao tells her that Xi Yan betrayed her and her comrades and it was due to her that attacking and destroying them was so easy. Fan Le Lao claps and a few Vampires bring in some Hunter, who was captured at the Academy, but didn't belonged to her Faction. He leaves their fate up to Zhao Yan. He wants the location of the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. She answers to him that even if she know were they are, she wouldn't reveal it. They searched through her dorm and also her clothes, but they didn't find it. Fan Le Lao warns her that if she doesn't speak, someone else will pay the price. Zhao Yan refuses to give in, and one of the captured ones is bitten. Fan Le Lao informs her about the consequences - the bitten woman will become a blood crazy maniac. Zhao Yan still claims that she doesn't know about Keys' location, and after everything that happened to her, she loses consciousness. Yi Sai seeks out Xi Yan, and tells her what went on - Fan Le Lao tried to interrogate her sister, but she fainted. But he suspects that she knows something. Category:Chapter